1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for software debugging with execution match determinations.
2. Description of Related Art
Often software debugging is initiated in response to an error in execution of the software outside of a debugging environment. That is, an execution preceding debugging results in one or more errors—a crash, a buffer overflow, an execution freeze, and so on. Once the software is being debugged, it would be useful for a software developer to be certain that execution in the debugging environment was the same as the execution that preceded debugging. That is, having a controlled testing environment where conditions are the same as the conditions in which the execution resulted in errors is useful, but at present, debugging tools cannot insure that such conditions are the same or inform a user when the conditions are not the same.